I'd Lie
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: A song-fic. I'd Lie by Tayor Swift. How Bones feels about Booth.


**Please Enjoy The Story. =D Thanks for Reading.**

She was listening to the radio. Which was very rare for her, she didn't really listen to music but Angela had said that she needed to expand her horizons and understand some of the references she heard at work, so she sat driving home listening to the radio. The song had caught her attention however.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes_

His eyes were brown. She noticed every time she saw him, the first thing she noticed when looking at him was his eyes. Doe brown. Soft, laughing, kind. In her life she had never seen that many eyes that looked at her kindly. She was the reject, the abandoned one that lived out of garbage bags. People's eye told you that they thought this when you know how to read them.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

He swore it after Rebecca had stopped letting him see Parker. Which wasn't fair seeing as Parker was his son too, but humans could be cruel sometimes.

_Laughing 'cus I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favourite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colours green_

She'd found out after she laughed at how many green things he hid at his house. He'd told her that he and Parker devised a game where each person had a certain amount of green objects and they had to hide them and the other person had o find as many as possible in two minutes. She imagined that he let Parker win most of the time.

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

They had spent the whole car journey arguing about religion, a usual arguing topic. He let that he used to have a sister. She'd died when she was 5. He'd then told her that the only feature he had from his father was his eyes and they were the nicest feature he could have gotten from him.

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd Lie_

She would, it would be the only lie she could lie about convincingly. Angela had always said she was 'see through', whatever that meant. She had always hidden this truth. And she always would.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

He laughed as sat on the couch, cradling a bottle of beer.

"Isn't Cam supposed to be here as well?" he questioned "The rest of the team bailed out, but I know she didn't"

"No, she's just stuck in traffic" Temperance said smiling sadly

_Shouldn't a light go on,_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

Doe brown eyes that could twinkle in merriment, brown black hair that seemed to sway in the breeze and a smile that could melt hearts. Or just her heart in particular.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_And I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"He's evil, he killed someone for fun" Booth seethed

"That's a bit of an exaggeration Booth" she smile lighting up her features "He had Schizophrenia"

"He killed somebody!" he yelled "He knew what he was doing!"

"Oh, and killing is wrong even if it is self defence or it's an accident" she questioned

"Yes" he confirmed

_I could tell you_

_His favourite colours green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

"You confuse me so much Bones" he said "And I don't know what to do, and if I don't leave right now, then our working relationship and friendship will be ruined and we can't come back from that"

He walked out of her apartment. But not her life.

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

He'd been hugging her for an hour, and she couldn't take it any longer. His arms, however nice they were, didn't feel right. And there was only one man's arms who could. She pushed him away.

"You've realised now?" it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I am sorry" she said then carried on silently in her head 'I don't know what to do'

"No, it's ok. We can still be friends" he smiled softly as he walked out of her apartment and her life

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

"It's a secret skill of mine, I used to play with my grandfather" he revealed. They were in Dr. Sweet's office and she didn't know why she was even here.

"And is there a skill that nobody knows you can do, Dr Brennan?" Sweets asked

"Um... I can play the cello. Not very well but i took lessons for a year" she said slightly nervously

"We should get together some time and try to play together" Booth suggested

She didn't notice that he had said something as she was watching Dr Sweets smiling that little annoying smile he had as if he knew something that she didn't. But this time it was directed at her.

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my god he's beautiful_

The alarms buzzing and shrieking woke Temperance Brennan up at 6:30 in the morning. Booth's head floated into her mind's eye.

"My. God. He. Is. Beautiful." Flitted through her mind.

Angrily she shoved that thought away as she thought 'He doesn't like me like that. Nothing is going to happen, so stop thinking like that"

_So put on my make up_

_And breathe for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favourite colours green_

_He loves to argue, oh when it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_But if you ask me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

She's never going to tell anyone.

So she'd lie.

To save her face, to save her life and so that he would never have the dishonour of knowing about something he couldn't change.

**AN. There might be lines under some of the text (like just above this AN), but my knowledge of Word has failed me and I really don't want to rewrite all of this again. I hope you liked it.**

**This is the re-edited version because the first one was the wrong one to update. **

**Once again, Thanks For Reading =D**


End file.
